


Promise Me No Promises

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Emmerdale - Freeform, Husbands, M/M, Post ONS Storyline, So Married, They love each other, happyish ending, maybe baby, no promises, robron - Freeform, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert watched Aaron for a moment, like he was looking for something. He then nodded in agreement, stepping into Aaron's arms and burying his face against Aaron's neck.





	Promise Me No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'No Promises' by Cheat Codes Feat. Demi Lovato
> 
> Edited by the lovely [@blueswinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) thanks Matty darling. All mistakes are my own.

Aaron didn't know how long they sat on the floor, but it felt like hours.

Putting his arm around Robert, he gave him a little squeeze and said, “I think we wasted money on that couch,” indicating the furniture they rested on, “it’s our second night in the flat and we've spent more time on the floor than on the sofa.”

Robert let a little huff of agreement.

They were all talked out and they weren't okay, not yet. But they'd get there. Baby or no baby. They'd been through worse when it came down to it.

Robert loved him, of that he had no doubt, and Aaron loved Robert right back.

The reasons Aaron had decided to forgive Robert had not changed, just their circumstances.

Aaron just hoped he was strong enough to make it through, because he wanted to, more than anything.

“Let's go to bed,” he said, getting to his feet, keeping his fingers tangled with Robert's, using them to pull his husband to his feet.

Robert wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Look at me Robert,” Aaron said, words soft but firm. “I love you. Always.”

Robert's grip on Aaron's hand tightened. “I'm so sorry Aaron. I promise…”

“No, Robert. Promise me no promises, okay? Just you and me,” Aaron said returning the squeeze.

Robert watched Aaron for a moment, like he was looking for something. He then nodded in agreement, stepping into Aaron's arms and burying his face against Aaron's neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of Aaron's throat. “Even more today than yesterday. I can't lose you, lose us.”

Aaron tilted Robert's head so he could kiss his husband. The simple soft kiss quickly turning into something else. It was always like this with them. Passion catching like a struck match and spreading like wildfire.

Breaking the kiss, Aaron rested his forehead against Robert's.

“This is crazy. I'm crazy, but I love you even more now, too. You cut me to the bone, Robert, but my love is stronger for it. Maybe, that’s what makes us different?” Aaron felt his words pull at the fresh wounds in his chest, but where there was blinding pain, now was only sadness.

“I'm sorry that you had to love this version of me,” Robert said.

“I love all the versions Robert,” Aaron confessed.

Robert's breath hitched, and with the smallest of smiles, he said “That's what makes you the exception, Aaron. No one will ever love me the way you do.”


End file.
